


Possessive Possession

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara redeemed, Chara's not evil, Frisk is generally innocent and sweet, House plant flowey, I just want everyone to be ok, Kinda, Multi, Narrator Chara, Narrator!Chara, Possession, Redeemed!Chara, im trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I want to start fresh! New me, new timeline! Settle down! I'm just joshing ya', no new timelines required. </p><p>Weird how I managed to get you into this mindscape type place. You look scared. Wait, don't be! Look, just sit down. Want some tea? It was dad's favourite. I've got a proposition for you. And this time, it doesn't include selling your soul."</p><p>Chara wants to get better, and Frisk wants to help. And so they agree that possession is probably the best way to have mutual trust. </p><p>This could go very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction To the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> *SMASHES CANON WITH AN AXE LOUDLY*  
> hey guys 
> 
> , so I'm basically just starting this randomly. I actually used to dislike Chara being redeemed or not that evil but now I love it so say hello to my crappy fanfiction, ft. sassy narrator Chara

Ok, so, I know that I've messed up. C'mon, don't give me that look! And yeah, sure, I did kiiiinda enjoy those runs where you got to go a little knife crazy with everyone.

But that doesn't mean I don't regret it! Just look at these rosy cheeks. How can you say no to this? Well, Asriel sure couldn't, but that's besides the point.

What I'm saying is, in short…I'm sorry. Right, at this point you might think that word is about as useful as temflakes but just TRUST me here! I'm sincere. Cross my soul. 

For years I've been this bitter, empty vessel that never knew what to do with themselves. I already hated humanity and then the last shred of my own was ripped away with…what happened to Asriel. 

So I want to start fresh! New me, new timeline! Settle down! I'm just joshing ya', no new timelines required. 

Look, kid, you've done a lot of good things. Heck, you even got Flowey back. Nice plant pot by the way, love the dinosaur stickers. Bet the ruins were scary with how empty they were. Means a lot to me. As different as he is now, Flowey used to be my brother.

And that's why you're here now! I've been living in your head for a while now, see. Ever since you came rocketing down into that pile of buttercups, actually, but I think that you've already figured that out. 

Weird how I managed to get you into this mindscape type place. You look scared. Wait, don't be! Look, just sit down. Want some tea? It was dad's favourite. I've got a proposition for you. And this time, it doesn't include selling your soul.

XXX

Frisk is afraid. I can tell by the way they're hyperventilating and tears are budding in their eyes. I'm almost wincing.

I reach across to grab their little hand but they snatch it away, rubbing their knuckles. I sigh. This will be even harder than I thought.

"Ok, Frisk…" I begin. Patience, set! Not-creepy smile, set! Calm tone, set! Non-murderous attitude…set? "Look, it's been a year since you've saved basically everyone and…hey, you're seven now! Lucky number! Well, I've been thinking and…I'm ready to come into the over world."

Frisk's face scrunched up. "But you're bad," they whispered, picking at a peeling bandage in their knee. "You hurt everyone."

I felt a pang in my chest, remembering thing. God, I really did regret it. "I know," I mumbled. "I know."

There was a silence. Then: "You need to prove it."

I looked up from my lap and felt my teeth bare into an unintentionally wolfish grin. "Really?! You're giving me a chance?!" I paused. "But, uh…how?"

Frisk stood up, puffing out their chest. "Prove that you want to be friends with someone! Chara…you can have my body for a bit. One hour. And you tell someone that they look good, or do some cooking with Papyrus, or garden with Asgore!" They pointed at me, a tad dramatically. "Because even if you're kinda evil, I believe in you, Chara!"

Now this was a change of plan.


	2. Cinnamon for the Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara bakes a pie. It fills them with what possibly could be determination? And Frisk is just trying to be a good kid here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara more like Out Of Chara-cter 
> 
> I can't believe I'm making a fic that isn't a oneshot
> 
> Tbh looking at the way that I'm so eager to write this, you'll be getting very regular updates

The feeling of warm flesh is the best. You people take it for granted, but the sensation is euphoric when you've been stuck in what's basically a metal set of armour.

I flex my fingers. They're short and stubby, and kind of sticky. My eyes take a second adjusting to the homely lights of the living room. I'm sitting curled up on the couch. In the armchair is Alphys-fast asleep. 

Some garbage Japanese show plays on TV. 

"That's Mew Mew Kissy Cutie: Rebirth," Frisk tells me softly. "It's pretty good."

"You have a real, flesh body and you guys use it to watch this?!" I hop up from the sofa, pattering into the kitchen. Something smells good.

Food! Oh boy, food. I forgot what the taste of anything but buttercups and my own bitterness was like. And the textures…and smells…I could cry from sheer anticipation.

"Remember Chara," that anxious little voice pipes up from deep inside my mind. "Please don't hurt anyone."

"What did I say?" I laugh back. I see the top of a golden pie crest over the counter top. "I'm a good guy now. No more knives. Where are the forks?"

But just before I can get to the awaiting deliciousness (pretty sure it's butterscotch) Toriel comes into the kitchen.

I almost collapse at the sight of her. She's still beautiful. She's still mom. 

"Frisk!" Toriel scolds softly, but you can tell that she loves Frisk so so so much in the way her words come right from a well inside of her chest.

"Naughty! You're meant to wait until after dinner to eat that!" I can't help but hold my arms out to be picked up. What can I say? I know I'm more demon than human by now but I'm a kid, too.

"Mom gives the best hugs," Frisk sighs. 

I bury my face into Toriel's neck. Knowing that I'll have to leave her hurts almost as much as knowing that she doesn't love me anymore. 

"I know," I whisper into the fabric of her dress.

Toriel sets me down on the floor and smiles. "Oh well, my child. I have to make a cinnamon one too. You like cinnamon, don't you? Say, how about you help me?"

I can almost feel Frisk smiling. "Remember!" they say, "You have to be nice!"

I nod fervently, remembering about Frisk's whole silence shtick. Toriel laughs a little and starts getting out the equipment. 

We make dough (cracking the eggs is my favourite part) and complete it with a delcious cinnamon filling. Whilst it's baking I tell Toriel that I need "to go pee." This whole thing is kind of demeaning.

"If you're looking for Flowey, he's out having 'quality time' with Papyrus," Frisk tells me.

"Oh brother," I mutter. Nevertheless, I inspect Frisk's room. It's full of games and stuffed toys. There's a cute little watering can and sheets of stickers sitting up on the windowsill. I snicker as I imagine Flowey's face while he's watered.

Frisk laughs a little too. "He never tells me, but his favourite sticker is the elephant one. I've heard him talk to it while I'm gone."

I examine all of the pictures on the wall, too, messily scribbled with crayons. Still better than I could manage.

There's one of Flowey, looking furious. Another of Asgore, a couple of Alphys and Undyne (one of them looking exactly like that awful cartoon that was on TV), another of Papyrus surrounded by spaghetti and…one of that godawful Sans.

The one that catches my eye is one of Frisk. Now wait just a diddly dang second! (Excuse my language) but that's me!

I can tell by the pink cheeks and red eyes, and the admittedly creepy smile but…still. It's me!

"Do you like it?" Frisk asks.

"I…" My expression softens. "I love it. Thank you, kid, it…uh, means a lot…"

And it does. I'm not just saying it, which is surprising. I've 'just been saying things' for years now. I guess I should be more grateful, but I'm not sure how to be so instead I just direct my attention towards the closet.

I rummage through it, inwardly scoffing at the tiny rainboots and sneakers. I'm surprised that Frisk would let me look through their stuff like this. I sure wouldn't. But maybe that's because my stuff is full of very very sharp instruments of violence. Hm.

Eventually I come across a little white box with frayed red ribbons trapped underneath the lid. I pop it open, curious, to find…the locket.

I feel something stick in my throat, as if I've swallowed a peach pitt. I lick my lips. This was mine-a long time ago. But Frisk is the new me, I guess. I really have been replaced.

I dip my head down, as if that will stop Frisk from seeing my tears. Sniffing hard, I laugh at myself. Look at me! The hugest threat to the lives of these idiots is…unravelling at the seams. 

"Chara...it's ok!" Frisk said, but no matter how gentle their tone was, I was still furious at them. It wasn't fair. This life should be mine.

Before I could say anything-do anything-Toriel called me back into the kitchen. She sighed a little. 

"Well, I suppose that before supper you can have a small slice of pie," she smiled, patting my head. I felt my heart start to thaw a little.

It tasted better than anything I'd ever had. Cinnamon has always been my favourite. I guess cinnamon for the sinner is pretty appropriate, huh?

"Thank you for helping me, Frisk," Toriel said. "You can go off and play for a while until supper is ready."

In Frisk's bedroom, I sat on the bed, fingering the stitches of the handmade quilt that was thrown over it. 

"Uhm…kid," I began, admittedly nervously. "Thanks for…letting me possess you. It, uh, means a lot."

"No problem, Chara," Frisk giggled. "I'm always happy to help!"

XXX

Frisk was lying in bed, a huge soft toy clutched in their arms.

"Chara?" they whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"What am I meant to do with you when I trust you?"

"Well…I guess I was hoping that you'd let me into the physical world."

"How does that work?" They sounded genuinely interested.

"Well…you've kind of, uh…locked me inside your head? And if you let me out, then maybe…I'll be able to manifest myself in the real world."

"Cool," they mumbled. Within seconds, Frisk was fast asleep and snoring.

"Sweet dreams, Frisk." I think I meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love adorable fluffy things I'm sorry don't hurt me


	3. You're Breaking my Kokoro Here Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is an anime girl in an anime world and learns the poWER OF LOVE!
> 
> jk
> 
>  
> 
> Kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the rating bc there's a lil swearing but I don't think it's too bad lol

I stretched, yawned and wiggled my toes. All in this physical form! I barely even realised that I was giggling to myself as I slipped out of Frisk's bed.

"Today you have an anime marathon with Alphys," Frisk said, sounding a little excited. "It's the premiere of the finale of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie:Rebirth!"

I almost vomited. An entire day of watching those disgusting cartoons, full of huge shiny eyes and cherry blossoms…not exactly my idea of fun. But I'd do it, if it meant an entire body of my own!

It wasn't long before Alphys rushed up to me, spilling papers as she ran. I winced at the poorly drawn anime characters on them. The chins looked like they could slice through brick.

"S-so! Um, Frisk, a-are you still up for the marathon?!" she stuttered. She smelt like old noodles. I hide a grimace before nodding. Her whiny tone annoyed me already.

"Hey!" Frisk yelped. "Don't be mean to her! She can't help being awkward!"

I rolled my eyes subtly and looked away. 

Alphys swallowed loudly and tapped her feet. "W-well, I was wondering if you wanted to come get some stuff with me?!"

I shrugged and nodded. Maybe I could pick up some peanut butter crackers while we were there.

"A-awesome!" Alphys adjusted her glasses so that they glinted in the light coming through the window. Did she seriously think that she was in one of those cartoons? "Let's go!"

XXX

The store was moderately small, but still made my heart leap nervously. It was full of humans. Greedy, grabby, soulless humans that I'd climbed up an entire mountain to escape. 

Oh geez, look at me with my edgy speak. I guess because I never progressed beyond the age of 11 physically, I never properly had my emo phase. I'm missing out.

Meanwhile, Alphys is tapping her clawed feet against the floor nervously, grinning at everyone she sees. I have to admire the fact that she's even attempting to go out, especially as she's practically sweating Niagara Falls.

I was looking down at the Golden Flower Tea, instant noodles, peanut butter crackers and various other trash foods we have. 

"W-well Frisk, are you excited?!" Alphys babbled, shuffling forward as the line moves.

I shrugged and placed the bag on the counter. The cashier smiled brightly as Alphys paid.

Then, a gang of boys bustled in. So far it had been fine: I've never had to talk to anyone. But these little snotrags recognized me-or Frisk- right away.

"Oh no," Frisk whispered .

"What do you mean by that?" I hissed.

"It's that weird mute!" the leader of the group laughs, setting his baseball cap down over his eyes. My fingers twitch. I grope around for some sort of weapon. I can't help it, I can't.

"Oh yeah, and the sweaty dinosaur thing too?" His second in command is obviously desperate for the approval of his best buddy. No doubt he's just as badly off as Frisk is in this situation.

Alphys shuffled uncomfortably, frowning and turning her eyes away. The hurt in them was almost enough to push me over the edge, but the next remark was the one that does it.

"God, I can't believe that those freaks are even allowed into here," the ringleader snorted. "Even being around monsters is enough to make me feel sick.

I march right up to him, whipping his SHITTY little cap off and shoving my face right up to his so my nose touches his. I breathe right through my teeth. He's already practically melting into a puddle of petrified piss under my touch.

"Chara, no!" Frisk squeaks in fear, but I ignore them.

"Listen here, blockhead, in case you didn't know, even that weeaboo recluse is in a higher position than degenerate scum like you," I spit. "AND!" I point toward Alphys. "I'll have you know that you can't even compare to the kindess and compassion expressed by monsters, so why don't you take your tiny, closed mind and FUCK OFF!"

And then, I sock him around the face as hard as I can possibly manage.

XXX

"Frisk! T-this is completely unlike you!" Alphys stuttered. "Y-you just can't hurt people like that! We're banned from the store now!"

I rubbed the bruise on my cheek. Frisk groaned.

"They'll make fun of me now," they moaned, seeming to sob slightly. God, all I can do is hurt people, no matter what I do.

I rubbed my sore fist, sniffing hard and turning away.  
Alphys sighed and pushed the door open, shaking her head.

"Oh-oh well, Frisk, we all make mistakes I suppose…" Darn tootin' we do. Oh boy, if only they knew what kinds of 'mistakes' I'd made.

Undyne burst through the doorway, grinning violently. She slapped my back so hard that I almost coughed up a lung and ruffled my hair. Godammit, fish lady, I'd just gotten it perfect.

"SO KID!" Undyne roared, digging Alphys in the arm. "Are we ready to get our Mew Mew on?!"

Ugh, I was already regretting this. The second we entered the room, I could smell the faux-Japanese. The room was lit up dimly with some fairy lights. Action figures (of the large-breasted variety) and empty food packaging cluttered the desks. The TV was set and ready, and I had been sandwiched between Undyne and Alphys.

"It's starting!" Frisk sounded ecstatic. "It will be so good to rewatch Mew Mew's character arc!"

The bright pink logo flashed up on the screen, a running figure coming into view. I scoffed. Disgusting.

However, Undyne and Alphys were squealing, clutching each other's hands and watching eagerly.

"Uwaaaa!" the protagonist wailed, giant jelly eyes glistening, a piece of toast wedged in her mouth. "I'm late for school!"

I can't believe I'm seeing this.

XXX

I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SEEING THIS!

How could Sakura betray Mew Mew like that?! Using her kiss against her-if I could face her in real life, I would fight her.

Frisk is equally as righteous, as is Undyne and Alphys. We watch as Sakura smirks and raises an eyebrow, her eyes glistening mysteriously.

"Don't you know I'm only doing this because I love you Mew Mew?"

We gasped collectively as the credits roll. Part 2 was just after the ad break.

"G-great climax, huh?" Alphys was jittering with excitement. She rummaged through her closet, pulling out an oversized shirt that had Mew Mew's smiling face emblazoned on it.

She placed it in my arms and and I wriggled into it, giggling stupidly. Well, I was officially what Frisk called: "Anime Trash." Too far gone now.

The last episode played, and all of us wept sweet tears of awe as Mew Mew defeated Sakura with the Power of Kokoro and the two kissed at the end.

Alphys wiped tears from her eyes, and Undyne coughed loudly to cover her sobs. Meanwhile, Frisk was squealing excitedly.

After the "fangirling" as Alphys put it was over, I said goodnight and hunched down into Frisk's bed. I hope that one day I could be an anime kid too.

XXX

I was back in Frisk's head.

"Hey, Frisk," I whispered.

"Whu…"

"Do you ever wish that you could be in an anime?"

"All the time."

I chuckled and closed my eyes, hands placed over my stomach.

"Thank you for everything."

"No problem." Frisk yawned loudly and sighed, beginning to snore.

"You're the real Kissy Cutie here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESU!!!! DESU!!! DES


	4. Smells Like Old Plastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that things get a little different here :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Have you ever been violently jerked awake by a screaming fish holding a spear? No? Well, aren't you lucky.

I was still half-asleep when my head hit the floor, so you can imagine how suprised I was. I groaned, along with Frisk who was even more despairing than I was. I rolled my eyes up toward the ceiling. Oh, brother.

"YESTERDAY'S ANIME WAS FUN, BUT WE CAN'T BE WEEABOOS EVERYDAY!" Hey, at least Undyne was self-aware. "It's training time, kid! Not to mention, you need to brush up on your cooking skills. We don't stand for wet noodles in this kitchen!" Her laugh was barking and biting to my sensitive ears.

Frisk sounded worried. "Oh, no, this wasn't in the plans!" 

"What do you mean?"

Before they could answer, Undyne had thrown me into a chair and a plate of raw, cold spaghetti was slammed in front of me. 

"BETTER EAT UP KIDDO!" she cried. "It's gonna be a tough day."

Oh no.

XXX

Before the "real training" ,as Undyne put it, was going to begin, I was propped up in front of a stove, ingredients before me. My eyes darted around, still a little dazed from the sheer constant movement.

"COME ON KID!" Undyne ordered, slapping my back and squeezing a tomato so hard that it popped like a head in her hand. Juices dribbled down to the floor. I gulped. My hand reached for a tomato shakily and I felt the skin crumple underneath my fingers. I veiled a shudder as my fingers sunk into the soft flesh.

Herbs followed suit, Undyne shaking the condiments like maracas as she danced a cha-cha around around the room.

"HELP ME FRISK," I screamed internally. "I GIVE UP ON THE POSSESSION THING, THIS IS HELL."

"Not even I can give you mercy now," Frisk said grimly.

Alphys giggled as she watched her, and Undyne, whilst juggling a pan of water and coriander, dragged her into the dance and swept her around the room. Even I had to admit that they were cute together.

I set to checking the boiling water, because Undyne was too busy benchpressing the pots and pans. Jeez, apparently I had to do all the work around here.

The spaghetti rocketed into the pot from across the room and I supressed a scream as hot water spattered around the room.

"Whoops!" Undyne laughed, scooping the sauce into a separate pan far more vigorously than she should have. "Reminds me of the time where I DELIBERATELY tried to kill you! Ha!"

"Yeah," I muttered. "Hilarious."

When the spaghetti had turned to slippery noodles, Undyne slung the pasta onto their plates, giving me the honour of hurling sauce at them as target practice. Let's just say that by the end of that, it kind of looked like I'd gone genocide on everyone.

"AND DON'T FORGET THE FINISHING TOUCH, KID!" Undyne roared, dragging the most colossal bag of cheese I'd ever seen into the kitchen. And then, she threw it up into the air and burst it with a spear. It snowed dairy products that day.

XXX

"Well, I think that went well," Frisk said. 

"Oh, yeah, sure," I spat, still picking cheese from my hair and, inexplicably, my socks. "Y'know, I don't think getting caught in a blizzard of curdled cow milk can be described as 'going well.'"

It wasn't long before Undyne was calling me back for a second round. All I could could hope was that my 'real training' didn't include cooking.

I sighed heavily and dragged myself along with Undyne. She led me along to a small sideroom, chatting about Mew Mew's character arc (at least that was something I could get behind.)

The room was full of soft mats, racks of weights, motivational anime posters, and…targets. What was this training anyways?

Undyne grinned heartily as I noticed her dummies. "WELL, WHEN YOU FIGHT PEOPLE, YOU OBVIOUSLY WON'T KILL THEM…since that's kinda illegal up here, heh…"

As if I didn't know. Hell, just being here was making me tremble. The thought of handling a weapon again was…was…

Undyne glanced over to me. "DON'T SWEAT IT! I know youre a pacifist through and through, but I figured it would be good to let you work out how to defend yourself against bad guys and bullies! Just in case!"

My throat hurt a little, and everything felt off kilter. God, what was wrong with me?

"Chara?" Frisk piped up. They sounded concerned. Couldn't they just shut up? Why did my head hurt so much, anyways? God!

Undyne patted my back to hard and thrust a spear into my hand. I felt dizzier still just looking at it. Long, blue and very sharp. It would be so easy to kill someone with this. I shook my head, shook my head free of Frisk's worried callings, and aimed where Undyne told me to.

THWACK! The spear hit the dummy so hard that it rocked backwards, almost toppling over. I breathed hard, and my breath was hot and moist on my lips. Not my lips. Frisk's? Were they? Why wasn't Frisk stopping me?! I was dangerous!

Undyne looked impressed, and I had to clutch myself hard. My body trembled. (Mine? My?) It was almost like Frisk was mixed with me, like we, they, were a horrifying amalgamation. My hands were shaking so hard. What was this? The fish lady laughed again (that hurt?) and retrieved the spear, packing it away and rummaging around her bag.

"Well, that's certainly some accuracy! Almost as good as me…but what about a knife? Not so easy now buster! You'd have to be pretty good to get a shot like that with one of these babies…"

The word knife sounded like blood on my jumper (smells like cinnamon pie?), tastes like copper (like plastic, old plastic) and feels like a burden (feels like a responsibility?) Does it?

My vision is black around the edges as I touch the blade. Undyne is too busy sorting out equipment to notice the redness spilling down my jumper. I can't feel anything (OW! Why does everything hurt?!) but there's someone crying out in pain in my head. They're as far away as a memory.

I notice how much of Undyne's back there is and all I can think about is if monster dust tastes like lemon sherbert (it tastes like ashes) and I'm stepping toward her, my feet dragging and slow. She hasn't turned around? Why not, can't she tell I'm not Frisk? (I'm not me! I'm not me; who am I?!) 

But she turns around, hearing my footsteps and starts at the deep cut on my finger, snatching the knife from my hand (relief, relief!) and leading me out into the kitchen. The water in my cut, on my face, is like a tsunami.

And everything's clear again; it's like I'm taking a deep breath after breathing in murky waters. I choke a little, retching and spitting into the sink and gasping when Undyne is off fetching a plaster.

Frisk is back, shouting like they can't be heard enough. "Where did I go Chara?" they weep, so terrified that it stings me. "Why did it hurt so much?"

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know.

XXX

Undyne blames herself for the accident, but Frisk comforts her and Toriel ends up scolding Frisk instead, giving them snail pie and early bedtime. At least we won't be allowed near a knife for years now. I can feel the burn of Frisk's finger even now.

Frisk doesn't speak to me much that night. I'm not allowed in their body, I stay cold and lonely in their head. They're afraid of me, and I'm back to square one, it seems. It's not like I blame them.

I'm scared of me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHO AND YOU THOUGHT THAT THIS WOULD BE A LIGHTHEARTED FIC   
> YOU WERE MISTAKEN MY FRIEND pls don't hurt me this chapter was weird and kinda hard to write


	5. Eyes Are a Window To the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey enters. Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egghhhh sorry this took so long to get out. I've been obsessed with playing my ukelele. I'll try and update properly. Also this chapter was kinda hard to write for some reason :(

I whisper until my voice is hoarse. I beg into the darkness until I'm crying. Tears feel like liquid metal on my face and my chest pounds with pain. No one listens.

The night lasts for eternity, and I can't sleep. All I can see are knives stamped on my eyelids. My head hurts, too. Why does everything hurt when you cry? Maybe it wasn't good to bottle this all up for so long. Ha, no shit, Sherlock.

When Frisk wakes, I can just barely feel the sunlight on my face, and they open a window in their mind for me so I can at least peer out. They lay in bed for about an hour, just staring emptily at the ceiling.

I lurch upwards from within the void, coughing so hard that I taste metal in the back of my throat. I'm trying to speak but my mouth is numb. "Frisk," I say, and my voice is like shreds of metal. "Please. It wasn't me back there, I don't…"

"How do you know that Chara?" they ask softly. "Because it sure as heck wasn't me. So who was it, huh?"

I flinch at the steeliness of Frisk's tone, drawing my breath in sharply. "I'm different now. You saw me with Alphys and Toriel, you….you saw that!"

Frisk closed their eyes to everything and I could feel them shaking. "I don't want to lose this. It's not fair. I'm only ten. I just want to have a family."

My mouth stayed glued shut as Frisk choked on their words and rolled onto their stomach, crying quietly and muffling the sound with their pillow. I heard the door creak open and my eyes widened as I saw who it was. Oh, that no good fucker.

Huge grin, old hoodie, dimly glowing eyes. They bore right through Frisk and, seemingly, into me. However, I hadn't been expecting the gentle hand rubbing circles on the kid's back, his usually obnoxious vice of a voice softening.

"C'mon, Dad Jokes Sans is here. Tell me what's up, kiddo," the skeleton chided, scooping Frisk up and cradling them. They were so small and fragile. I have noticed before, not through all that determination.

All Frisk did was sniff and cough into Sans's jacket, until they came to a stop. "Well, if you're not up to talking, then take a break. Papyrus is home today, and I think he wants to hang out with you kid." Sans ruffled their hair and nodded, before leaving the room.

I gritted my teeth, eyes watering. There had been too much blubbing today. I swallowed hard and sucked it up. "So, he isn't as bad as I thought."

"No, he isn't." Frisk sighed loudly into the silence. "One more chance Chara. One."

"Frisk, I-"

"I'm so tired Chara." I could hear the weight and exhaustion in their voice. "So I'm resting today. Don't do anything stupid."

XXX

I feel uneasy as I eat the sandwiches shaped like frogs that Toriel made for me. The food tastes like cotton. It's better than nothing, though.

It's surprisingly lonely without Frisk's little voice now and then. I can feel them sleeping, lost to the world. They told me to wake them in emergencies. I'm just worried that they're a heavy sleeper.

My eyes keep darting up to the clock. Each second is like an eternity. Alphys and Undyne at busy working. Sans is sneaking out to Grillby's. Toriel had to go do some chores. Mettaton was performing somewhere. Asgore wasn't ever here. And Papyrus and Flowey hadn't shown up yet.

I almost choked on my mouthful when I heard the door slamming open. "WELL HELLO TINY HUMAN!" Papyrus cried, Flowey balanced precariously in one hand. He wasn't really Asriel anymore, but he'd do.

Waving silently at Papyrus, I decided to simply accept the crushing hug he swept me into and attempted to make eye contact with Flowey. However, his eyes were squeezed shut and he was wheezing.

"IT SEEMS THAT WE ARE GOING OUT AGAIN, TO A HUMAN CONVENTION CALLED THE 'CARNIVAL!' HOW EXCITING!"

I shrugged a little and a short scream issued from Flowey. "NO!" he barked, eyes springing open. He struggled futilely within his pot. "I refuse to suffer anymore of this rediculous ridicule and child's play! I AM A GOD!" The buttercup's face twisted into a horrifying and toothy grin, his eyes blanking and swallowing half of his face. Papyrus didn't even blink.

The tall skeleton smiled back and patted Flowey's petals, almost getting bitten in the process. "IT WILL BE FUN!" Papyrus laughed. "LIGHTEN UP, MY FLOWERY FRIEND!"

Before I knew what was happening, I was being bundled up in a giant fluffy coat (I think it was one of Sans's old ones. Disgusting.) Then, braving the slightly chilly air, we took a bus all the way to the carnival.

It took place in a large field. Flowey flinched back from the flashing neon lights and strong smells. I drank in the sights. My real parents would never have even dreamt of taking me to a place like this.

Papyrus nyeh-heh-hehd and led us in. "THIS WILL BE AN EXCELLENT BONDING EXCERCISE FOR US! PERHAPS FLOWEY WILL EVEN BE A LITTLE LESS MURDER-Y!"

Flowey raises his nonexistant eyebrows. "I doubt that."

Papyrus chose to ignore him and instead bought us all cartons of popcorn. I hated the way the little brown shells got stuck in your teeth. I ate it regardless.

Papyrus promptly shoved Flowey into my arms the second he saw a stall where you could win prizes. Flowey groaned loudly and his sour expression became ever sourer. 

"He's pretty insufferable Frisk. Huh, Frisk?" Flowey said, twisting his stem around to face me. "He's not a bad guy thou…" He trailed off, frowning and studying my face. I felt my stomach turn.

"Wait…you…Chara?"

My mouth stayed shut. I only swallowed.

Flowey's eyes widened. "Oh my God, Chara!" he gasped, then lowered his voice to a hiss. "I can tell because of your eyes. Don't sweat it, only I would know that!" He was ecstatic.

"Y-you can't talk about it to anyone," I replied weakly, keeping my eyes trained on Papyrus, who was grinning proudly at his success of knocking over over a single can. He won a consolation prize.

"Thank God. You're gonna get me out of this hell hole, right? What's the plan? We gonna get their souls or something?" 

"NO!" I yelled, then winced as a crowd turned to stare at me. "No, Flowey! These people are my family now. Ok? They're your family too. You…" I saw Papyrus coming towards us and lowered my voice to a whisper. "You ungrateful flower fuck!"

Flowey's eyes widened, but he kept his trap shut. He seemed to recover from my comment, because he was particularly good on the bumper cars, smashing into people with a passion. 

Papyrus won me a toy (which, I had to admit, I was pretty attatched to) and got us a candyfloss that nearly absorbed my entire head. 

Then, when the skeleton saw me yawning and rubbing my eyes like a tired toddler (curse this child body) he patted our heads and suggested that we "LIMIT OUT ENERGY CONSUMPTION AND PLUG IN OUR CHARGERS. THAT'S WHAT METTATON ALWAYS DOES, ANYWAYS!"

The bus ride home was lethargically slow. Flowey's head nodded and I found myself clutching his pot protectively. He leant into me and I closed my eyes.

Seconds later, it seemed, I was home and Papyrus was carrying me up to my room. "SWEET DREAMS, HUMAN!" he whisper-yelled, and tucked me in. I lay still.

Flowey had been placed on my windowsill. "Flowey," I called softly. "I'm sorry for earlier."

I saw him turn a little and laugh quietly. "No, it's fine. You were right. I just can't help it, Chara. I'm so empty. I just want to be us again. How are you even…you, anyways?"

"I'm possessing Frisk," I told him, fingers peeking out above the covers. "They're cool with it though."

"Well, they would be, wouldn't they?" Flowey sighed. "Good old Frisk."

"Yeah," I said, as I turned on my side and felt Frisk waking up again, smiling and almost grabbing my hand. "Good old Frisk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supportive Sans is my favourite


	6. Heart of Golden Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore is old and sad and needs some company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez! Where to begin? Huge apologies for the delay, guys. This chapter took longer to write because I was just so tired all the time. Plus I didn't have much motivation, and while I love old Asgore, two chapters to write sbout him in a row is a bit much.
> 
> So yeah, sorry if the quality and or wit is down in this. Now I'm gonna sleep for 100000000 years :')

All I wanted to do was sleep, for once. Usually I had boundless energy that let me spring around like a cockroach on drugs but right now I was drained. It was probably to do with all this "making friends" business. Ech.

Flowey was sleeping in, soaking up the sun rays and regaining his energy. Poor guy, we'd smashed him. (Not literally.)

Toriel had to meet up with some friends for lunch, so she wasn't there to make me orange juice, which was a bummer. Alphys smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen and dragged a stool over to a cupboard to grab some of those "Fruit Loop" thingymajigs. 

They had more numbers in them than actual edibles, so they'd probably help me get more energized. I snuck a cup of gross coffee in too, when Alphys wasn't looking. 

Frisk yawned and groaned a little. "What's today…oh!" I heard them perk up. "Dad! We're seeing dad!" 

I paused, staring at the multicoloured specks in my bowl. Then, I drank the milk and got up. "Fine. But how do we get there?" A knot of nervousness had planted itself in my stomach.

Frisk gave a shaking laugh and I groaned a little. "Oh no…"

"Well…everyone else is out or busy, and…there's no way to get to him without someone who can drive...!"

Shame made me drag my feet and hunch my shoulders as I made my way to the dreaded room. My knocking sounded too loud. I breathed deeply and puffed my chest, bracing myself for that same smug from I'd seen over and over.

"hey, kiddo," he said in a perfectly mellow tone. "wassup?" 

Sans. I felt my skin crawl at the very sound of the syllables on my tounge. "Dad." I forced myself not to spew a mouthful of abuse. Frisk smiled, pleased, and gave me a pat on the back.

The skeleton raised his stupid nonexistant eyebrows and leant against the doorway, with his stupid fleshless arm. He gave a soft chuckle. "well, well, well. good ol' Asgore, huh? better not tell Tori. the guy really gets her goat." I cringed as he punched my arm lightly and shrugged on his duffle coat. "lighten up, will, ya? reminds me of someone i knew all too well when you don't laugh at my jokes."

XXX

I was icecube cold in the car, hunching my knees to my chest and furiously crossing my arms. Sans hummed as he drove, the soundtrack of Shrek playing. I slumped in the backseat. Frisk encouraged me anyways, and I sighed, relenting. Just for them. 

"Thanks."

"no problem." Sans glanced in his mirror at me. "you look different, kid."

I swallowed and felt a cold sweat break out on my forehead. Frisk inhaled sharply and I felt the tug of them trying to rear in the reins of control, but I mentally swatted them away. I simply shrugged.

"feels different in this car, too. huh. like it's colder." Oh, shit.

"Maybe because you're so…cool," I spat, through gritted teeth, desperate for a distraction, but Sans barely noticed because he seemed so entertained by my pun.

"nice effort, kid!" He looked impressed. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I felt a sense of satisfaction settling in my gut. Hell, maybe I even LIKED the fact that he was praising me. But I'd be sent to my rightful place in hell before I ever admitted that.

XXX 

The shop looked kind of dismal. The store sign was flipped to closed. I took a deep breath, thanked Sans and pushed my way out of the car.

Wind shipped my hair into a red frenzy around MY face. Sans promised to be back in a couple hours: he had errands to run. I nodded, focusing my attention on the faded pink and white banners of the florist's.

My hand rested on the door. I drew in a ragged breath. I couldn't believe how nervous I was. It was just Dad, the silly old goat fool that made tea and was called Fluffybuns half the time! For God's sake, Chara, get a grip!

I pushed the door open, ignoring the dismissive sign. The bell rang emptily, almost seeming to sigh. The floorboards felt spongy underneath my feet. Everything smelt of rotting sugar, with the same organic pungent scent of flowers.

Thoughts of golden buttercups came rushing back and I groaned as the memories almost made me crumble. 

"Chara?" Frisk mumbled, sounding slightly faded and concerned. I shook my head hard and gritted my teeth.

"I'm fine." I touched all of the empty vases lightly. "Is he even still here?" My face contorted into a grimace at the wad of dust on the end of my finger.

"I know he is," Frisk said, their voice heavy with conviction. I trusted them, I found, suprised. How unlike me, to trust anyone.

I smiled a little, picking a candy out of the bowl on the countertop. "Don't give me food poisoning." Frisk groaned a little.

"It's fine!" I laughed. "This stuff never goes off. I know dad too well." It still tasted pretty crappy, but I wouldn't admit that, either.

XXX

The steps to the upper rooms made my knees ache from traversing them. Throughout the entire ordeal, Frisk gave encouraging messages. Why in God's holy name did the architect of this building need to make these stairs so steep and utterly endless?!

I rested against the slim brown door at the top, bathing in the watery yellow light that filtered through the frosted glass of the window opposite me.

"Ready to go?" Frisk seemed a little quieter than usual. I could understand. For some reason, this whole thing made my stomach churn. 

"Yeah. Kind of." The doorknob felt like ice under my fingers. I pushed it open.

The smell of must and old hit me like a tidal wade. Frisk shuddered and made a noise of digust. Dying flowers wilted in their various pots. A huge glass dome topped the ceiling, allowing a waterfall of light to cascade through.

Shears, clippers and watering cans, all rusting, pay discarded all around the room. I picked my way through the mess. It was like playing an aged game of hopscotch. There was a small side room, shrouded in warm darkness

I swallowed hard before dragging myself in. A huge presence swallowed up most of the blackness. It barely even quivered. For a moment, I thought Asgore was dead. That his demons had finally done him in and he'd succumbed to his weaknesses.

I placed a gentle hand on the huge expanse of his clothed back and he shifted, sucking in a shocked breath.

"Who…? Who is it?" came a voice, still thick with sleep and sadness.

"Frisk."

"Oh. Oh!" I stepped back, jumping slightly as Asgore swung his feet over his bed and rose slowly. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't even clean up."

As we moved toward the light, the wobbly smile that had painted itself on the old man's face became clearer. 

We sat down to tea and I remembered things. Frisk remarked on how it tasted just like Undyne's favourite brand, even now. It's not like it could have changed magically, but maybe memories distort things for people.

Asgore laughed a little. "What must you think of me. No doubt Toriel is very disapproving of my situation."

I frowned a little and shook my head, even though what he said was mostly true. I couldn't bear to tell him the truth. Toriel always hardened her eyes when she talked about Dad.

"Well, I suppose we may as well get to work on my little garden." The former king offered me his large paw, one that I used to hold all the time. "Come now, Frisk."

Frisk gasped as we walked onto the rooftop. It was covered in an array of plant life. Beautiful golden, yellow and green potted plants, swathes of ivy that trickled over the walls, layers of moss, wild flowers that grew in cracks in the cement, small trees and the tiniest vegetable patch I'd ever seen.

"Do you like it?"

I nodded fervently, stroking the smooth petals and drinking in the fragrance. Together, in the dying afternoon sun, we trimmed and plucked and made long anticipated smalltalk over the flowerbeds.

XXX

My hands were sore with the work. I had chipped fingernails, small lacerations and bruised, cold knuckles. It showed goodness, I think.

We sat with our legs hanging over the edge of the wall, staring out into into the streets below. Asgore clasped his hands together. He had brought up a blanket at some point and now had it draped around our shoulders.

"It's rather lonely out here," he remarked. "I've found that it's getting more difficult to open up shop every day." 

I furrowed my brow. Oh, dad. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it gently. He exhaled and seemed to melt.

"Come home."

"I can't. Toriel would not-"

"Toriel always wants what's best for me. And this is it. This."

XXX

When Toriel got over the initial shock of having her ex in her house, she grumbled and complained and fixed up a spare bedroom for Asgore. He smiled wider than I'd ever seen him, and he even ate all of his snail pie at dinner.

Frisk was delighted to have him back, insisting that I play a long and tedious game of Scrabble with him. He beat me by a long shot.

XXX

I pulled the covers up to my chin and listened to the sound of Frisk snoring.

It was Dad that gave a goodnight kiss on the cheek, but Sans that came and turned on my nightlight.


	7. Glitter Glamour and Glitz!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's KAREOKE NIGHT! And there's some drinks there too so that's fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM SO SORRY   
> I haven't updated in like 10000000 years. I still want to finish this fic, don't get me wrong, but I'm finding it difficult to write. We're actually pretty near the end for both of my fics 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter is down in quality. I've been really blocked atm
> 
> Anyways I've got an idea for a new fic actually! It will include large amounts of Nicepants B)

Let me tell you that it has been a while since I've been ill. When you're an ageless demon fueled by nothing but remorse and hate, you don't tend to be trifled by problems like the sniffles. Besides, the medicine tastes like temflakes regurgitated. Eugh. 

Frisk's voice was laced with venom as they berated me. My head was bowed over the toilet bowl, and I got to know that smooth, white, porcelain surface better than any other, to my distate. Jesus, I hadn't hurled like this since I commited suicide via buttercups when I wanted to destroy humanity. Shout out to Asriel.

"Oh, this candy is fine, Frisk! I know dad, Frisk! We won't get sick, Frisk!" my beloved host squeaked in a mockery of moi. I pushed vomit-tipped hair from my face, a low groan emitting from my throat. Toriel had left a pile of towels next to me, along with some tablets that I didn't trust myself with. 

"It wasn't even worth it," I whined. I finally got up off my knees and splashed cold water on my face. "That candy tastes awful."

Flowey was grinning painfully wide when I flopped onto my bed. He stifled a snicker and shut up very, very quickly when I shot him one of my infamous 'creepy faces.' God, I wish that I hadn't let Toriel run off on a 'date day' with Sans. Not to mention, Asgore was getting absorbed into an anime with Alphys and Undyne, so he definitely wasn't available.

"What's up...Chara?" Flowey stretched over the lip of his pot to study my eyes, which I then snapped closed. "Any more plans for world domination?"

My teeth grit and Frisk giggled, followed closely by my wonderful floral friend. Oh, how I hated both of them. But even I knew that that wasn't true.

XXX

Sleep must've taken me at some point, because I woke up sometime in the afternoon, my covers wrapped around me like a soft and fluffy python. I wheezed slightly, wiping sleep sweat off of my forehead.

Frisk yawned loudly and wiggled a little. "How do you feel?" they asked. I shrugged and fought my way out of bed.

"Better." My mouth tasted sour. I changed into a new sweater (shock horror, a slightly different shade of pink and blue) and brushed my hair out. Flowey was peeling stickers off of a sheet and plastering them all over his face. He had turned away from us, but I could still hear his indulgent giggles.

I yanked the curtain aside and smirked at him, a hand on my hip. He flushed and dropped the Pretty Princess sticker that he was right in the middle of applying.

Before I could make some kind of joke, I heard the front door crash open. That kind of enterance could only mean one thing. 

"HUMAN!" an obnoxious voice bellowed, followed by the crashing of several objects. Well, there went mt favourite vase. "IT IS I! YOUR BESTEST FRIEND AND ALSO METTATON!" If Flowey had already been distraught just at the skeleton's voice, he now looked close to vomiting himself.

I shuffled out to meet them, grabbing Flowey just to spite him. He cringed away from the pair and flinched as Papyrus patted his head. The robot raised his finely plucked eyebrows (wait, his hair isn't even natural) and dragged me into a much-too-tight hug.

Mettaton's perfume is so potent that you could pass out from just being near to him. A hug was beyond question. I groaned in his metal grip. I had to admit that his legs were pretty amazing, even to me.

"Well hello, sweetheart! We were thinking of having a karaoke night. Go and get something nice on and we'll be off. Everyone would love to see me there, I'm sure." Mettaton gave a smug smile, kissing my cheek and shooing me off. 

Frisk sighed softly. "You'd better find something pink and sparkly. It's all he'll settle for. Anything else is too 'drab.'" 

Flowey raised his eyebrows and snorted. "Wow, would I hate to be in your position." I grinned a little, then grabbed a shaker of glitter that was on Frisk's desk, coupled with some golden bangles. I shove the bracelets over the flower's head and unscrewed the bottle, allowing the dazzling rain to shower over his head.

Enraged, Flowey squawked and flapped his leaves, spitting sparkles in every direction. "Y-you little-!"

I shut him up by putting a particularly shiny sticker right over his mouth, leaving him to babble to himself. Reluctantly, I remembered that I had to dress myself and went back to the closet.

There was a weird pink shirt that had sequins sewn all over it, some luminous bracelets that I kind of found cool, and a pair of tiny reflective boots all smelling of Mettaton. After deciding that I honestly didn't give a damn anymore, I tied a bow in my hair. 

"Damn, I look good," I muttered, sizing myself up in the mirror. I smirked. Well, well, well. I liked this new confidence. Frisk rolled their eyes.

"And here's the person who literally murdered their entire family in an alternate timeline," they sighed. I pouted.

I presented myself to Mettaton, who squealed excitedly and squished my cheeks harder than I would've expected. Papyrus clapped, grinning even wider than usual. I groaned a little, sandwiched painfully in between friendship.

"Come on then, darling, let's go."

Bundled into a large, hot pink car that served you juice with a snap of your fingers, Mettaton fixed a tie onto Papyrus's chest, patting his head. We stopped at the karaoke bar-a large, looming and brightly lit building. I swallowed.

The second we got in (and I was immediately assulted by deafening music) I spotted Frisk's family. The kid made a happy sort of noise as we walked over.

Crowds pulled up in small gangs toward Mettaton, offering him things to sign (including bodypillows and underwear. Ew.) He laughed it off easily, though, marking everything with a flourish and waving glamorously. 

Flowey looked miserable, flinching away from everyone and shrinking into my chest. He relaxed slightly when we rejoined with the rest of the gang, avoiding the gaze of Sans, however, who was wearing his signature grin.

"H-hey guys! This place l-looks awesome, huh? You excited?" Alphys stuttered, grinning and bouncing up and down slightly. Undyne pumped her fist.

"HECK YEAH I'M PSYCHED TO DO THIS!" she roared, still managing to be louder than the music, of course. I grimaced, but still felt a sense of fondness for all of them. Even Asgore looked mildly eager.

Alphys and Undyne sung a duet; some J-pop thing I think. The fish lady managed to have a surprisingly delicate voice when it came to it, and she complimented her partner's shyness. For once, I actually felt less annoyed by them. They smooched at the end, to the chagrin on Toriel who slapped her hands over my eyes.

Mom's sensibility didn't last for long though. Toriel had had a couple drinks in the break, and was giggling into her glass, grinning at both Asgore and Sans. Oh geez, was mom letting out her "wild side." Needless to say, she dragged her ex up on stage and persuaded him to sing some sappy song about broken hearts. Well, didn't we all know about that.

Afterwards, she patted his back a softly and tugged on the ends of his hair. Even intoxicated she knew how to be reasonably gentle. "The past is behind us," she said quietly, clinking her glass with his. Asgore gave a huge, goofy grin. 

Everyone was egging Sans on to sing. I raised my eyebrows and heard Frisk groan, slapping their hand onto their forehead. The guy got up on stage and sing the entirety of All Star. Of course he would. Flowey's face creased into a horrfied grimace.

"This is the song he sung before I had to reset," he whispered, eyes the size of moons.

Mettaton and Papyrus doubled up, the skeleton flushing and nervous. I noticed that the two seemed pretty close, and Sans didn't look happy about the way Mettaton rested on Papyrus's shoulders or even just him touching him in general. Come to think of it, Mettaton was always sitting next to Papyrus.

By the end of it, everyone looked deliriously happy and drunk off of badly-sung lyrics (and, y'know. Alcohol.) When we got home, they pretty much passed out where they stood. I hope I never become an adult.

XXX

I put myself to bed, watering Flowey and snuggling under the covers. "Today was fun," I said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. I wonder if we should tell them."

"About what?" I felt my heart flutter.

"About us. About you and me, Chara. You've come so far."

I flipped over in bed and covered my face with my hands. "Really?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine. We can do it. I…" Frisk smiled widely. "I'm proud of you. We'll tell them tomorrow."

I grinned. "Good. I can't wait."


	8. The End (Of Everything, Maybe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End (not.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM HEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEE  
> thank God I managed to get this written sjfhsudhsh  
> I promise I'll write more chapters!!!! And I'm really sorry for my absence :')

"Chara! Chara Chara Chara, wake up!"

My eyes snapped open. Oh boy. I could feel my limbs twitching with anticipation for the day ahead. As fast as I could, I pushed myself out of bed and pulled a shirt over my head, forgetting my usual remarks about Frisk having literally the same item of clothing over and over.

Toriel poured me a bowl of cereal and kissed me gently on the head. "Good morning, my child." I gave a huge smile through a mushy mouthful of milk and food that had the consistency of wet carboard. "You seem to have had a lot of fun lately. I'd even say that you seem more…lively all of a sudden."

I swallowed (and not just to clear the oatmeal from my throat) as Mom took my dishes to the sink. "Well, I'd suggest getting ready to go out. Sans plans to take you on a trip for the day. Go on, sweetheart!"

Sweat dripped down my back, causing my shirt to stick to me like a second skin. I dragged in a breath, my chest seeming to tighten like stitches pulled too tight. Luckily Mom didn't notice, and I hid my face, worrying that the others might see my pained expression.

Frisk sat me down on our bed, and I could feel them squeezing my hands in an attempt to calm me. "It's ok, Chara. A day with Sans is the final test! Just a measly less-than-24-hours. You can do it. You know I believe in you!" 

Slowly I nodded, shutting my eyes only to blink them open again the second the door swung open. The white of bone shine brightly. I squinted and pulled a face, feeling the urge to pull the blankets over my head.

"hey, kiddo. ready to go?" Sans grinned, leaning into the doorway. I grit my teeth and hauled myself up. Trailing along behind that damn skeleton was probably (one of) my lowest moments.

We called goodbye to Toriel and bundled into the car. I fiddled with my seatbelt, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with Sans.

"Where are we going, anyways..?" Ugh. I hoped it wasn't some lame burger joint, as per usual. There were only so many flattened cow carcasses that I could take in a certain amount of time.

"road trip! hope you're excited, because we're in for a day of places that are cheap enough for even me to visit." Turning away, I rolled my eyes. 

 

The car choked to life, spitting dirty grey exhaust behind it. I let my head slide against the window. Frisk hummed softly to themself, enjoying the concrete scenery. Sans turned on the radio. Something about "getting schwifty" played. Ech, music these days.

We ended up juddering to a halt beside a 99¢ store. "welp, here it is," my companion told me, sliding out of his own door and making an impressive flourishing movement with his hands, blue sparks flying out, only for the doors to squeak open automatically in their usual way.

"Eh," I shrugged, brushing past the skeleton. "I've seen better." 

The store was a wonderland of awful discount Barbie dolls, cheap soda and candy that might act as a poison to certain life forms. At least 50 percent of each packet description was made from numbers.

Both human and monster children trailed after their despairing parents. I smirked at the both hilarious and gloomy scene. Sans raised his non-existent eyebrows, and Frisk laughed nervously.

Sans picked up a cheap plastic gun and, sneaking a look around, loaded it up with Mountain Dew. I frowned. "Hey. The manager of the store isn't gonna like that."

Sans shrugged. "what did you think i came in here for? liven up a little." As he said this, a line of the sticky drink landed squarely on my forehead.

Oh, he didn't know what he was getting into.

"Chara!" Frisk squeaked nervously, making a worried kind of whine. "Be…be careful. I don't wanna get banned from another shop..."

Over the thumping of my own pulse in my ears, I could barely hear them. Instead, I grabbed my own water pistol and soda, pressing down hard on the trigger and watching in childish satisfaction as Sans got an eyesocket of Seven Up.

He chuckled lowly, dove behind a bargain bin and aimed for my chest. Unlucky for him, fighting my own beloved relentlessly had made me skilled in the art of dodging. Instead, the spray hit a woman (that looked like she was on the verge of screaming, turning over her shopping cart then stripping naked and running out into the street) surrounded by clamouring kids.

Frisk let out a low groan as the mother's face grew from red to purple to a colour that only bees can see. Sans's eyes dimmed slightly and a there was suddenly a thin sheen of sweat on his skull. 

Letting out something that resembled the primal scream of a raptor, the woman grabbed a bottle of watery brown soda off of a shelf and shook it rapidly. For a second, as the projectile soared through the air, everything seemed to slow and all I could hear was the soft breathing of Frisk. When it finally hit Sans, it was as if a volcano has exploded.

From then on, it was hell on Earth. Cheap hair acessories were flung like pink, sparkly boomerangs. Bottles of hair product that would probably cause a severe allergic reaction for the skin hit innocent passer-bys-but they just ended up joining in as well. 

CDs by bands that no one knew were flung as if they were throwing stars. That day I learnt that the relatively blunt edge of a CD could hurt a lot if it hit in a very specific place.

The employees made a feeble attempt to stop us, but ended up getting roped into it too. It wasn't until the manager of the branch arrived that we finally stopped. I swear that his eyes were deader than Sans and I would be once we told Toriel what had happened.

And, surprise surprise. We both ended up getting banned from the store. 

XXX

We still went to a crappy fast food joint with awful fries that Sans stuck in his nose crevice and almost made the cashier vomit.

We stopped off at an arcade too (that had some suspicious sticky stains on the carpet that I did not trust. Not one bit.) The games were fun, sure, but the feeling of the sun hitting my eyes after being shrouded in darkness for so long felt like acid being poured onto my face. 

Soon enough, we were driving home. Even though the evening was full of mellow orange light and had a soft kind of warmth to it, my heart was thudding violently in my chest and I could feel the lump in my throat.

"It's ok," Frisk whispered. I felt the ghost of their arms wrapping around me in an embrace. My breathing calmed. If I was doing this for anyone, it was them. I mean, also myself but also them. "We'll be ok."

XXX

As I sat in the living room, I felt like this was the end of everything. Maybe not everything, but the end of something important. Everyone had gathered to watch the first episode of a new reality tv show.

I curled my toes into the soft plushness of the carpet. Frisk gave me an encouraging grin. Mustering all my courage and taking a deep breath, I stood and cleared my throat. All eyes on me.

"Uh-uhm..." My lips and tongue felt dry. Had they always been this dry? Mom beamed at me, her hand wrapped around a mug of tea.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Toriel asked. I felt myself shaking slightly. God, why was I so nervous about this? Well, I actually had the answer. Of course I did.

Eventually, the heavy silence got to me and the confession has bubbled too far up my throat. "I'm not Frisk," I blurted, and I watched confusion sweep the room. It was only Sans who immediately took a defensive stance.

Flowey's face split into an enormously smug grin. "So you're finally coming out about it!" he cackled, dancing in his pot. It was when I shot him my 'scary face' that shit hit the fan.

At this point, Frisk had rushed in too fast and I could feel myself freeing from them, our bodies ripping away. I gasped and felt air flood into my own lungs, a heart pulsing in my chest. I knew that everyone could see me now. Rosy cheeks and all.

"what the fuck is this?" Sans choked, stumbling upward, swear pouring down his face. Our eyes flickered to Toriel and I watched her face contort in anguish. Seeing your long deceased child alive and well can't be good for your health.

Something wasn't right, I was still connected to Frisk. We were the same and separate simultaneously. Our voices intertwined, and I felt myself flickering in and out of existence.

We backed away from the looming skeletal figure approaching us. I managed to make it into the kitchen, our (?) hip bumping into the counter. My twitching, aching fingers fumbled with the drawer.

Sans's eyes flickered to life, blue flames licking up his arms and neck. "why, why, why would you do this? after everything we went through…" His grin stayed fixed on his face. Impossibly, from one eye, I saw the rest of our family gather at the doorway, calling out to us to stop and just calm DOWN.

I couldn't, we would DIE. Sans shook slightly. "no, no, it's all gone wrong..." He looked up slowly, trembling harder. "s-sorry kiddos. looks like it's the end of this timeline."

He raised his hand, and finally, FINALLY, with it in my hand, I raised my knife, eyes wide. And I heard Frisk crying, taking control and grasping me harder than I'd ever felt. 

And suddenly, I was vanishing, being erased, disappearing. I was nothing. Everything was black and empty. I knew I'd better get used to it, because it'd be like this forever.


	9. Brave New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark is always easier to face with a helping hand and a flashlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the year 2045. Donald Trump has become president, but was assassinated by an obama-pepe fusion. We have hoverboards and secksi robot legs in real life. Life is pretty damn awesome.
> 
> A person, long grown up, with a family, a job and a steady income, recieves a notification via their toaster. Their jaw drops as they read it.
> 
> They boot up their nano-computer as fast as it can and log in to the site. It's been just over thirty years, so it takes a couple tries to get the password right.
> 
> There it is. Glowing, pristine and roughly 1000 words long. A new chapter of Possessive Possession. A single tear rolls down their cheek. They can die happy.
> 
> (In other words: jebus I am sorry for taking so long and I'M BACK BABY)

Do you know what it feels like to see nothing darkness and hear nothing but your own breathing for three straight years? Probably not. Not many of you live in another kid's brain.

After a while, I gave up. I mean, wouldn't you? It almost hurt just to keep trying. My voice shattered and left me after the first couple months of screaming and crying. The tears felt like they'd burned tracks into the flesh of my cheeks. Eventually, the head pains got so awful that I had to retreat into myself, my head pressed into the sweat drenched material of my sweater.

Do you know what it's like to memorize each and every fibre that makes up your socks, to study every freckle of mud that clings to your shoe, just to stay sane? What it's like to wish that you could shovel dirt into your mouth and roll down a mountain side just to taste or feel again?

Probably not. You probably haven't broken the heart of the person you care for most.  
XXX

It felt like December. I say that because I could almost kind of sense when Frisk was ill. The heaviness of their head made me think I was gonna start burning up myself. I hoped they weren't suffering too bad.

It felt like night. Frisk was awake for a long time at night now, snoozing far into noon in the next day to compensate. Quietly, I lay alert with them, hands on my stomach, waiting for when the darkness would become darker yet darker as their unconsciousness swamped my world.

For some reason, it was even later arriving than usual. I narrowed my eyes, my head whirring as it tried to work through what was going on. The schedule was hardly ever irregular. I was almost nervous now.

All of a sudden, there was a calming air, and I felt butterflies hatching in my stomach. What in the blue blazes was going on?

Out of the darkness (the reams of it, the swathes, the waves, the mountains of the damned stuff) came a light. Soft, glowing and not very easy to spot. Lucky for me, all that stabbing honed my eyesight.

I squinted hard, and the sillhouette of something came into focus. First it was just a vague heart outline, but that led away to a more complex and definite shape. The butterflies in my stomach multiplied into my throat.

Frisk.

I tried to run to them but my legs felt fixed to the ground. For years I'd dreamed about this moment. My vocal cords trembled and the rust that encrusted them seemed to begin to melt away.

They took a damn long time traversing the liquid blackness but maybe it was just as difficult for them. Or maybe it was for dramatic effect, I don't know.

When they finally reached me I collapsed against them, gripping into their own sweater, rasping and wheezing. My throat felt shredded, but the relief was so great I hardly cared. I said-no, you know what, I won't tell you. Even if it's embarassing and exactly what a loser (like me) would say, it's also private and emotional, and most of all, mine.

My babbling stopped when Frisk grasped either side of my face and stared down at me through their eyelashes. They'd grown, and I'd done the same with them. Taller, lankier, my eyes redder and their hair longer. 

"Chill out, Chara." Involuntarily, my entire body shivered just at the sound of another person's voice. God, I probably looked gross. I mean at least I didn't smell too bad, but that didn't help the fact that I looked like an overexcited dog.

"Ok. Ok. Oh, shit, you don't even know how happy I am…" I breathed, pushing hair away from my face. Tremors shook my legs and, before I could fall, Frisk took hold of me and kissed my forehead. 

Oh. My God.

My cheeks lit up like a string of Christmas lights and Frisk's face mellowed when they caught sight of my own.

"I'm, uh…used to stabbing people," I chuckled, tugging at my sweater's hem. "And…and, Frisk, is this really the ti-"

They shook their head. "Chara, I wish we could just talk and sit down and…but I need you to listen up. Like, a lot." Frown lines appeared across their forehead that hadn't been there three years ago. "I need you. Mom needs you. Even…Sans needs you. We all agreed I should get you back. But it's Flowey that needs you the most." Frisk looked up from underneath their thick eyelashes and I caught a glimpse of their brown eyes.

"What do you mean?"

The cord in Frisk's neck bobbed and they shuffled forward, collapsing against me. Woah, hold your horses. I shifted to support them properly. 

"Everything's gone wrong. Flowey ran away once you were gone and…and…" Their breath hitched and quivered against my neck. I gulped. "It's chaos, Chara, and for once…" Their voice dropped to a whisper, "For once I don't know what to do."

My arms felt empty as they pulled away, their head in their hands. "Fffffuck, Chara!" A sob forced it's way out of Frisk's throat. "I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

Clumsily, one foot tripping over the other, I fell toward them and grabbed onto their hand and turned their head so it was facing me.

"Frisk, you told me that I could be good even though I literally killed my own mom. We made it this far. We're gonna be alright, ok, and remember: you were the seven year old that reunited two warring civilizations and befriended a God of Hyperdeath." My eyes began to sparkle. "I believe in you Frisk! And nothing's going to stop me from doing just that!"

The tight line of Frisk's mouth began to tremble, and shiny tears budded like stars in the corners of their eyes. I held them, as if they were a baby, and we rocked together in the darkness. 

A red wash of light was what made me glance down. The locket was sandwiched between us, and I could feel the burning heat of it even through my sweater. Yelping, I started backward.

"How…did you even get in here, Frisk? Inside your own damn head?" I laughed uneasily.

They shrugged, blowing on the locket and dancing it around in their hands. "I don't know, but I think the locket helped." The light intensified, red burning back the blackness. "And now, I think we have to leave."

We linked hands, and I felt the sweat and heat of their skin. My breath felt feverish and electric with excitement. Frisk tilted their head downward, their forehead bumping with mine, and allowed themself to smile. "Thank you, Chara."

I smiled back, trying to ignore how badly the locket was burning my skin. "You're welcome."  
XXX

I woke up on a couch, feeling overwhelmed by the smell of various different foods. Hotdogs, pie, spaghetti…I groaned and put a hand to my head; I was burning up.

"Oh, my child, thank goodness, you're awake…" Mom sighed, her paws clasped to her chest.

Papyrus was frowning. "HUMAN, YOU LOOK DIFFERENT! DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU NEEDED TO GET CHARA BACK, ANYWAYS…?" His expression changed slowly. "WAIT, WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR EYES?!" 

The cloud of sleepiness in my head morphed into confusion. Why were they all looking at me like that? And why did I feel…taller and more…together?

My family's faces were, one by one, turning from relief to a mix of shock and horror. Alphys was shivering, sweet pouring down her forehead.

"B-but I thought that human souls couldn't fuse? This is…is..." Her mouth gaped wide open.

"Wait, fusion?" I say, just before my eyes widened purely at the sound of my (our?) voice. It was soft and strong at the same time, gravelly and gentle simultaneously. The hands of this weird new person drifted to their neck. To our neck? My neck. Mine.

From somewhere in my mind, or maybe just me, a voice pipes up. "Oh geez, Chara, we really messed it up this time."

Another voice replies: "You bet we did. But damn, it's great to feel this whole." Without noticing, I've been voicing this conversation out into the open. Our, my family keeps watching on in amazement. My mouth is dry and we're struggling for conversation.

"Uh, h-hi." Both of my hands go up at once. "I'm...someone?"


	10. UPDATE

Hey guys this is just an update and may be deleted later but I've edited the last chapter. I'm not really comfortable with using Chisk as the actual and literal fusion of chara and frisk in this story as I didn't realise it was a fanmade thing (there was some confusion about where it came from for me) and theyre two differenr kinds of things so this thing thats Chara and Frisk fused in my fanfic unfortunately isn't the Chisk character that the fandom made  
Sorry for some confusion, I just thought that Chisk was a simple character design that didn't already have lore surrounding them and I'm not comfortable using it  
Again, sorry ;;


	11. Out Into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go,into the world!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna have this end like...two chapters ago and now we probs have like at least 2 left :')  
> Send help

You would not believe the noises that came from that weird group of monsters. Like, I can't even express it in words. Some of it was sobbing, another part laughter, screaming and some just blatant primal reflex stuff.

I stood, shivering in my weird new clothes. The shoes were too tight, my sweater (now a greeny-blue colour) only came halfway up my arms and my puffy shorts cut off at my knee. My teeth began chattering, goosebumps decorating my arms. To some extent, it was fun to watch my family bickering and screeching and giggling hysterically.

"Uh…guys? We-I mean, I'm still here…" I waved a little, still unused to my new voice and build.

The huddle paused abruptly, their voices dying down and slowly, each member turned to face me. I offered a bewildered smile.

"Oh, my…child!" Toriel blurted, her voice wavering. "You must be chilly, surely. And…hungry!" I felt her hand rest on my back as she ushered me into the kitchen. 

In no time at all, a steaming bowl of snail stew was shoved in front of me, Toriel (and the rest of my family) peering at me. 

As I sipped the murky grey concoction, I looked over each monster. Toriel, perched in a seat across from me, Asgore with bags burdening his eyes and eating up too much space in the small room, Papyrus grinning, Mettaton resting his chin upon the aforementioned skeleton's shoulder. Sans lingered beside them, his eyes darting about; Alphys and Undyne were behind him, hand in hand, both giving me encouraging smiles.

My heart felt warm with each pulse as I scanned across them. I felt a love so strong for each of them that I just sort of don't know how to explain it.

In those few moments of almost absolute silence, I could hear that soft and persistent conversation in the back of my head. Two voices, both excited and scared, unsure of what the future had to offer them. They were the halves that made up me, but two completely different people simultaneously.

Once the last dregs of liquid had been drained from my bowl, I pushed my chair back, cringing at the noise it made, and cleared my throat. "I need, ah…new clothes," I said, gesturing to the too-small, hodge-podge material that I wore. 

Undyne's eyes brightened and she raced away, coming back to present an anime shirt and a ragged pair of jeans. Both hung off of me, and I smiled at how they smelled of stale ramen.

Papyrus presented me with a spare scarf, Mettaton gave a pair of neon pink boots, and Toriel gave me a knitted pair of socks, Asgore a tie that I used to keep my long, scruffy hair away from my face.

With a disgruntled sigh and an exaggerated exhale from his nose (nose holes?), Sans retrieved a smaller version of his current jacket and stared at me, his eyes boring like hot metal into my own.

"kid, i do not by any means trust you, but you're the only one who can help us now and half of you is a really great person," he told me, voice gravelly and lowered. "the other half is a vicious killing machine, but who knows what frisk sees in them." Sans shook his head, backing away a little and forced his smile wider. "good luck."

To some extent, I felt threatened. I mean, I wasn't either of those people. But I was, too. I felt the voices bubbling back up again, one glowing and the other indignant. 

My uncertainty aside, I offered the skeleton a smile to be faced with his almost permanent grin. A shiver ran down my spine. 

I dragged my eyes from his and faced the rest of my family. They were looking on at me, their eyes bright and hands clasped. Each one seemed to be harbouring a deep and eager breath. 

"Um…so…what's all the fuss about…?" I knew that whoever those other people that made me up probably knew what was going on, but I wasn't them. I mean, I was, but that's beside the point. "Something to do with Flowey…right?" 

"Y-Yes!" Alphys said, shuffling forward, a stack of papers clasped in her trembling arms. "He's…he's having some s-serious trouble." She showed me a chart covered in jagged lines that made no sense to me. "F-Flowey fled to Mount Ebott after…after Chara was gone. For the longest time we couldn't find him, but now..." A frown sent worry lines running rivers down her face. 

"long story short, the little flower bastard is eating the underground from the inside out," Sans interjected, pointing at the highest peaks of the chart. "these lines show…im not gonna get into the science of it, but basically its the amount of flower power that the tremors are giving out.

ever since flowey went underground, he's been growing and rooting himself into the earth. now, he's grown so big that he risks bursting through the surface." Sans let the chart flutter to the ground. "destroying himself and this entire town."

Swallowing and trying to keep my balance, I licked my lips to speak. "So…what does this have to do with me?"

The silence was deafening.

"You're the hero, kid." Undyne's tone was blunt.

"AND YOU'RE THE MIX OF HIS BEST TWO FRIENDS! HOW COOL!" Papyrus added. 

I looked down at myself in my botched patchwork of clothes, then back up at my family. I figured I would do anything for them-even if it meant being the hero that I was sure I couldn't be.

XXX

Toriel and Asgore prepared a lunchbox for me, Undyne and Alphys packed some bandaids and antiseptic, Papyrus gave one of his figurines for good luck, and Mettaton gave me one of the sharpest kitchen knives. All I got from Sans was a pat on the shoulder and a "good luck, kiddo." It was enough.

By the end of the ordeal, my bag was bulging and lumpy. The weight of it made my shoulders ache and I winced at the strain. Despite the pain, it felt nice. It was like being constantly reminded of how much people loved me. Some of me, anyways.

The voices were buzzing and bouncing around my head. I felt a certain fondness for them. My parents, I guess. 

They couldn't compare to the voices in the outside world. Toriel was fussing over how warm I would be. Papyrus was shouting encouraging messages. I wirggled about in my boots, wincing at how far they came up my legs. Well, they were tough if I needed to kick something.

"MISSION OBJECTIVE: FIND THE FLOWER AND GET HIM TO STOP RUINING OUR STUFF!" Papyrus stated, flashing a brilliant grin at me. 

"I-It's a little more complicated than that," Alphys began, but was cut off by Undyne. 

"You better believe that if you need to cut him up then you can!" she told me, her razor teeth shiny in the moonlight. 

"I-I don't think that'll be necessary." Just the thought of hurting Flowey made my stomach flip.

Toriel kissed my forehead and gathered me up into a tight grasp. Before long, Asgore had joined. Then Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, Undyne and, eventually, Sans ruffled my hair.

"You might not be…the children I know, but I do know that I care about you," Toriel whispered, trailing one of her clawed fingers down my cheek. "I believe in you, ah..."

"Charisk. I like that name," I said, looking around my family for confirmation. I was met with an abundance of smiles.

I felt the cool breeze pushing back my fringe, drank in the glimpse of sky I could see beyond the doorway. 

Giving a hasty wave to my family, I pushed away from…mom and out into the night.

"Ready to kick some Flowey ass and save everyone yet again, Frisk?" one of the voices laughed.

"Don't say the word ass, Chara, I know you are one but you don't have to be so self-absorbed," the other retorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOO SUBTLE NAME FOR THE FUSION DOES THIS MEAN SOMETHING PROBABLY IDK ITS LATE OVER HERE I NEED TO PEE


End file.
